1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device and a communication apparatus, and more specifically to an electronic device having at least one heating element and a communication apparatus having the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The portable electronic devices are usually provided with a heating element that converts electricity into heat, such as an electronic component. The heat generated by the heating element is transmitted through a metal case having the heating element therein for diffusion, causing the case to have high temperatures. For safety, the outer surface of the case may be covered with a heat insulating material, which may not be desirable in terms of aesthetic attractiveness.